


Preening

by LyraRaineSparrow



Series: Things From Tumblr [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraRaineSparrow/pseuds/LyraRaineSparrow
Summary: greeneyesandapplepie answered:destiel, wing!kink





	Preening

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many different headcanons for how Cas' wings would look if they were corporeal, but this one is my favorite. I just wish I could accurately describe how these feathers looked.

Castiel’s wings were huge, white (but kinda looked pearlescent in the light), and fluffy. Like one would expect an angel’s wings to be. Which, really what else did Dean expect when he asked to see them. But what he hadn’t expected was to see how torn and burned they looked.

Tentatively, after waiting for an encouraging nod from Castiel, Dean reaches out and gently touched the feathers.

Even more shocking, perhaps, was that they only looked burnt and torn.

“M-my feathers are a bit… disheveled. I haven’t had a chance to preen them recently.”

But where white feathers turned to the golden brown and black of a burn, was still soft feather.

“They’re beautiful, Cas.”

“I-er, thank you, Dean.”

The hunter steps forward delving his fingers farther into the weird burnt-but-not-really feathers. His other hand reaching up to run along the top ridge, and if Dean didn’t know any better, he could have sworn they got fluffier.

“Dean?” Cas asks hesitantly, his wings twitching a little.

“Hhm?”

“Do you think that you could do it? Preen them, I mean?” he asks bringing the wing Dean wasn’t touching around to in front of him as messes with the feathers he sees. “As in straighten the feathers and clean them. I can’t use my grace to do it… I can’t do it myself, not properly, and Gabriel used to do it for me but since he’s…”

“Yeah, Cas. Just tell me what to do.”

Castiel grins over his shoulder. “Thank you, Dean. Let’s sit down.”

Dean’s probably completely unaware of how intimate it really is to see his wings in the first place. But at the moment Castiel doesn’t care. Afterwards he’ll explain, and gauge the hunter’s reaction. And then maybe he can show him a few stimuli to use the next time they copulate.


End file.
